


And he

by lollipumps



Series: Asahi is falling [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, Sugawara is oblivious, Unrequited Love, asahi has anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipumps/pseuds/lollipumps
Summary: Asahi as he falls in love and gets his heart broken
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sugawara Koushi, Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Asahi is falling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125287
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	And he

**Author's Note:**

> I spelled Yui’s name wrong but I got too lazy to change it

Asahi still remembers the day they first met. No it wasn’t the first day of their first year at Karasuno. It was the summer break before. His family had just moved into the town and he had been walking around trying to remember the area for when he walked or rode his bike to school. He had wanted to go into the convenience store, but at the time, all he saw was a scary man who probably killed a man— at the time he had no idea that man would be his coach during his third year.

He remembers walking down the side of the road with a dog following him, it was probably a stray. At first he was scared of the big dog, but he realized the creature was just as gentle as he was. He remembers hearing a car come up behind him and it slowly coming to a stop. He remembers his first exact thoughts.

‘Oh no oh no oh no’ he had thought. ‘This is where i get kidnapped and die. Good by cruel world.’ Luckily, that didn’t happen. A boy with ashen blonde hair, a band-aid on the knee jumped out. “Pickles!” He called for and the dog barked happily in response and ran to the boy who giggled when getting affection from the dog with a lick to a face. Asahi had just stood there and watched, he felt like a creep. Then the boy started to glare at him and asahi guessed he began to visibly shake before the boy laughed at him. Asahi remembers being confused. “Sorry if pickles bothered you!” 

That was all that was said between the two before both the boy and the not stray dog called Pickles got into the car and left Asahi behind. He remembers being happy that he wasn’t killed or kidnapped that day.

...

He remembers when school started, he fell in love on the volleyball court when the trio of them where practicing. He remembers going home and asking himself a simple question.  
‘Am I allowed to look at him like that? Could it be wrong when he’s just... so nice to look at?’ 

He remembers when the two first hugged after playing (and loosing) a game, he remembers going home and thinking to himself, ‘he smells like lemongrass and sleep.’ 

At the time he was so angry at himself for even thinking about that, he was being a total creep! He felt so bad about it too! He shouldn’t be thinking about a friend or teammate, let alone a boy like that. 

He slowly stopped and took a deep breath. Then he finally remembered that he has two moms. If girls can like each other, he’s allowed to like boys too, right? 

...

He remembers when the two of them had a sleep over once, that was the day he learned Sugawara moved around in his sleep a lot. He remembers being half sleep and Sugawara rolling over and breathing out a sigh as he sleeped. Asahi was in his first year, but he really wanted to kiss him. 

‘Oh yeah, we had apple juice before going to bed... that makes sense.’ He thought to himself as he smelled faint apple juice behind minty toothpaste.

...

He remembers during his second year, Sugawara had taken a picture of him with his new camera he had bought. It had shuttered and printed out the image and asahi blushed as Suga had caught him mid-yawn. Asahi frowned when Suga announce that he was going to keep it forever.

He remembers wanted to take the camera and give Sugawara a taste of his own medicine. He then realized that no matter what, that Sugawara looked pretty. 

‘Of course you’d find him in a Polaroid picture.’ 

...

That same year he remembers talking his mom— Himari about his crush, without mentioning the name. He only remembers a part of the conversation.

“And he’s everything to me.” As blushed rushed to his face looking away feeling embarrassed. 

Himari smiled as she watched her son get flustered as he spoke.

“Why don’t you tell him?” She suggested as he wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close into a side hug. This was the year he had gotten his growth spurt and so his head was on hers as he leaned again her. 

He shook his head. “No... I’d never tell or say a word about it to him.”

Himari was confused. “I remember thinking that when I met your mother in university. She was pregnant with you, my sweet potato.” She began her story. “For a long time I thought she was straight so I never said a word, I remember thinking ‘it’s aches... but it feels good to hurt’. Asahi, baby, don’t do what I did. Okay?” The woman then got up and grabbed his face to give his forehead a gentle kiss. 

...

He remembers when Sugawara and Daichi dating in their third year. How happy he was for them, but also hurt and jealous at the same time. 

He remembers when him and Daichi hung out after school that day, alone because Sugawara had a doctors appointment or something, the two were talking as the walked along side one another. “Did you know Sugawara smells like lemongrass and something like sleep?” 

Asahi remembers stopping in his tracks for a moment blinking back the tears before shaking his head and walking once more. “No, I didn’t,” he lied. Oh god did he lie. 

“He sometimes just takes out a camera to take pictures at random objects.” 

Asahi knew this, but he wasn’t going to tell Daichi. He couldn’t. 

“And when we kiss sometimes it tastes like apple juice with a side of peach. I’m guessing because of chapstick or something.” Asahi laughed as he tried not to cry. He remembers wanting to run home to cry in his Momma’s, Ichika, arms. But he didn’t.

“He means everything to us,” Asahi remembers mumbling, he doesn’t remember if daichi had heard him or not, but at the time he didn’t care.

...

He remember Sugawara climbing into his room through the window sometime at 3 am the night before graduation. He was crying and of course Asahi comforted him, hugging him tightly, not asking what was wrong, he knew his friend would tell him. 

“H-He, HE KISSED HER DAMMIT.” At this sentence Asahi was confused. “What?” 

Sugawara sobbed out. “Me and Sawamura were supposed to go on a date,” he sniffled out. “But when I got to the place we were supposed to meet, I saw him kissing Michimaya.” He cried out. “And I know I’ll be okay cause I have you Asahi.” Sugawara had left out a wet laugh as Asahi could only comfort him. 

“But at first first I thought it was a lie so I just went him for a bit to calm down,” he went onto explain, “and then he texted me saying we should break up that he had feelings for Michimaya.”

As Suga spoke and Asahi listened, he remembers thinking, ‘eve with him in my arms, we could not be more far apart.’ He remembers also thinking. ‘ So for now I’ll admire from afar.’ 

...

He remembers bout a week after graduation as he looked into universities and careers. He got a call from Sugawara asking if they wanted to go hang out. He agreed of course. But it was late, so he was a bit hesitant. 

He remembers walking to the park where Sugawara had asked to meet up. They sat on the swings together and talked and talked and talked. But next thing Asahi remembers is being kissed by the other Asahi was shocked to find he was the one kissing Sugawara, not the other way around he remembers stopping and pulling back. Getting up and apologizing. 

But he also remembers that Sugawara did not taste like apple juice and peach, but instead he tastes like birthday cake, story time and fall all together some how. 

Then the sad thought came to him as he ran away just like he did with everything else, ‘but to him. I taste of nothing at all.’ 

...

He remembers Sugawara calling him a few weeks later. “Asahi,” he remembers hearing the other sigh out his name as if he had been in a dream. 

“You smell like lavender, I never told you, but you do.” He laughed softly as Asahi froze. 

What? 

“When we kissed it tasted like apple juice and peaches. I liked it.” Okay now Asahi was blushing as he stutter out some sound resembling the ‘O’ sound. 

“And I’ve kept the Polaroid picture, ya know where you’re in mid yawn.” Sugawara didn’t lie about keeping it. 

“And asahi, I don’t know why I didn’t realize before, but you mean everything to me.” 

Asahi stopped for a moment he was angry. “I’m not a second choice Sugawara,” he remembers saying. There was silence.

“Asahi, I know this. And you aren’t one.”

“You were just hear broken about a month ago!” Asahi reasoned with him taking a deep breath. 

“Daichi and I only dated two months, you know this. And although, yes it had hurt, but you have comforted me and you have been here with me since day one.” Then there was a sigh. “I’m not here to convince you to be in a relationship with me. But I was here to tell you that I might be in love with you.” Before Sugawara could hang up Asahi stopped him. 

“You mean everything to me too!” He said blushing before he hung up.

...

And now, years later Asahi wakes up next to Sugawara as the ashen blonde in still asleep. It’s the weekend so luckily, he isn’t having to go to the elementary near by to teach the children this morning. 

He sees that Sugawara is wearing Asahi’s old sweater from highschool and a pair of boxers. 

Asahi smiles as he turns over to wrap and arm around Kōshi to pulled him into a spooning position a he nuzzled his face into the top of the ashen blonde’s head. 

The man in his arms may no longer smell like lemongrass, but he wouldn’t trade him for the world and all its riches and jewels. And here, he could lay forever and die a happy man.

**Author's Note:**

> Please accept this Asasuga work. I might make a part two


End file.
